Labyrinth
by garekinclong
Summary: Mengapa Youichi harus menyusuri labirin sendirian padahal saat berangkat ia masih bertiga? [ KuraKominatos. Collab garekinclong & Reasta. ]


**[ Labyrinth ]**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Hasil kolaborasi antara **garekinclong** dan **Reasta**.

AU. Hint BL. Less IC.

{ **KuraKominatos** }

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Kuramochi Youichi letih menyeka bulir-bulir peluh dari pelipis sampai ke pipi, sungguh. Padahal pihak 'mereka' duluan yang mengajak liburan singkat di taman bermain, kenapa hanya Youichi yang berdiri bak makhluk bujang tanpa gandengan di dekat jam taman?

Hampir sepasang kaki bergerak menuju pintu keluar padahal sendirinya sudah bayar penuh biaya masuk taman hiburan yang terhitung mahal, gendang telinga mendengar panggilan nama dari kejauhan.

"Youichi!"

"You- _san_!"

Dua bersaudara senada tapi berbeda aura. Youichi paham dan takkan sulit membedakan keduanya jika tebakan pertama berupa bau. Sang kakak lebih ke aroma elegan, sang adik lebih ke aroma manis.

Si sulung dengan nama Kominato Ryousuke sesuai di akta kelahiran menggaruk tengkuknya yang hampir tertutup tudung jaket berbulu, "Yaah, maafkan kami, Youichi. Ada hambatan ketika menuju kemari. Tidak marah, 'kan?"

Youichi mengerucutkan bibir, dilema antara jujur tapi sopan atau blak-blakan tapi kena gampar. Hm, jadilah dirimu sendiri Youichi. Digampar karena blak-blakkan takkan membuatmu gagal mendapatkan surat berkelakuan baik!

"Ya, aku—"

"Aniki, sudah pasti You- _san_ marah. Kita yang mengajak duluan, kita juga yang datang terlambat. Uhm, sebagai permintaan maaf, apa You- _san_ ingin sesuatu dari kami?"

Belum Youichi mengutarakan kekesalannya dalam menunggu, sang bungsu Kominato Haruichi memaklumi dan bahkan bersedia memberi ganti rugi atas waktu yang tersia-sia selama dua jam. Wah, kesempatan emas. Apa Youichi minta dibelikan sepatu Wadadas terbaru, ya?

(Jangan keenakan, dong. Uang saku mereka tidak sebanding dengan harga sepatu Wadadas terbaru, Youichi.)

"Ahaha. Tidak usah, deh," Youichi tergelak, meninggalkan ekspresi bingung pada kedua rupa Kominato bersaudara, "jadi kita ke mana dulu?"

"Youichi. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa kami mengajakmu ke taman bermain?"

Pertanyaan Ryousuke membuat mereka bertiga tertahan di dekat jam taman selama beberapa menit. Memang benar Youichi penasaran. Bertanya via _chat_ pun malah dijawab 'rahasia', 'besok saja'. Sekarang kembali dipertanyakan? Mau membuat kaki Youichi semakin mati rasa?

"Kuanggap kalian ingin bersenang-senang di _weekend_ tapi ingin menambah personel saat melakukannya. Sudahlah. Ayo, kita ke mana?"

Ryousuke dan Haruichi saling tukar pandang.

Ah, untuk inilah mereka berdua memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama terhadap Kuramochi Youichi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Menerjang permukaan air dengan tukikan tajam naga berbadan panjang. Melintasi beberapa pohon palsu yang tinggi bak Tarzan feminim dengan bergantung pada satu tali di lintasan yang sudah dibentuk dari atas ke bawah. Duduk di ujung kapal dan menahan mabuk saat diombang-ambing ke depan lalu ke belakang. Kepala pusing dalam cawan putih berukuran besar.

Youichi masih kuat jiwa raga, tapi pikirnya tak sanggup menyaingi daya senang sakura bersaudara ini.

"Youichi sehat? Kalau sudah tak kuat, lambaikan tanganmu. Hahaha!"

"Kalau You- _san_ kurang enak badan, kami akan menemanimu di bangku itu. Ah, aku bawa air minum."

Youichi mengaku tubuhnya segar bugar; ia senang menerima tantangan bertahan hidup di wahana menguji mental dan daya tahan tubuh tadi. Lalu menolak halus ajakan istirahat sejenak.

"Ahh. Setelah ini bagaimana jika kita ke Labirin? Setidaknya menikmati permainan terakhir sebelum kita benar-benar istirahat," usul Youichi kemudian yang disambut baik oleh Kominato bersaudara. Syukurlah, batin Youichi. Kalau setelah ini mereka harus menaiki komidi putar, mungkin Youichi benar-benar akan memuntahkan segala isi lambungnya.

Youichi berjalan di belakang Ryousuke dan Haruichi. Keduanya bak memandu Youichi dalam perjalanan menuju permainan Labirin. (Tapi diam-diam Youichi ditertawakan beberapa orang karena seperti orang yang tak memiliki gandengan, lalu mengintil dua orang seperti ekor hewan. Hei, apa Youichi harus menggandeng kakak beradik itu sebagai bukti ia tak sendirian ke taman bermain ini? Gila!)

Untung antrean tak begitu panjang, jadi mereka bertiga hanya berdiri selama sepuluh menit untuk menunggu giliran main. Sang penjaga wahana Labirin mempersilakan Youichi, Ryousuke, dan Haruichi untuk masuk—tapi sebelumnya diberi instruksi awal.

 _Labirin ini dibentuk dari pangkasan daun, dan memiliki dua pintu. Yang pertama pintu masuk; di mana tempat kalian berpijak sekarang, yang kedua pintu keluar; yang akan kalian temui nanti di akhir jalan. Banyak jalan bercabang dan kalian juga akan menemui banyak jalan buntu. Itu tergantung intuisi sendiri dalam menentukan pilihan._

 _Bagi yang berpasangan sebaiknya jangan mudah terlepas. Akan sangat merugikan jika kalian kembali ke jalur yang sebelumnya dilalui hanya untuk menemukan pasangan kalian._

 _Jika kalian menyerah untuk menemukan jalan keluar, maka berusahalah untuk menuju titik akhir atau mungkin titik awal. Tersesat di tengah jalan bukan berarti ada jaminan dari pihak kami untuk menuntun kalian. Jika sampai wahana ditutup kalian masih kesulitan pulang, baru pihak kami turun tangan._

 _Nah. Selamat mencari jalan keluar dan semoga beruntung._

Haruichi tampaknya sudah memiliki pikiran negatif kalau-kalau dirinya terpisah—sampai tanpa sadar kedua tangannya memegang lengan tangan Ryousuke dan Youichi.

"Hei, kita baru berjalan dua meter tapi kau sudah takut terpisah?" Youichi mengacak asal rambut bob merah muda Haruichi. Sang bungsu Kominato menahan rona merah malu.

"Youichi, kau terlalu menggodanya," Ryousuke memukul bahu Youichi agak keras, efeknya bisa membuat rintihan 'augh!' dari bibir Youichi.

Ketika akan membalas ucapan Ryousuke, bagian pantat Youichi mendadak bervibrasi sampai terasa geli. Rupanya notifikasi ponsel hampir membuatnya disko gara-gara terbawa suasana getar. Sudahlah, toh Youichi tidak se _alay_ itu.

"Hum? Sawamura ngapain nanya-nanya soal Miyuki. Hei, apa kalian pikir Sawamura akan memberi sesua—"

Padahal Youichi HANYA memalingkan pandangannya sebentar…

…tapi kedua orang yang baru saja bersamanya sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

 _Oh shit_. Ia terlalu mengabaikan peringatan dari penjaga Labirin. Jadi Youichi harus berjalan asal tanpa arah yang pasti—seperti bujang lapuk tanpa gandengan dalam menentukan arah tujuan hidup?

Pokoknya, Youichi sudah mengabsen jajaran hewan binal dan menyisipkan nama lengkap Sawamura Eijun ke dalamnya. Biang kerok segala hal memang Sawamura Eijun dan rasa ingin dinotis Miyukinya itu!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Miyuki tengik. Gara-gara caper ke Sawamura, aku jadi kena getahnya begini. HOY, SUDAH SATU JAM AKU JALAN TAPI TIDAK MENEMUKAN MEREKA!?"

Youichi geram sekaligus panik. Kalau dirinya tidak bisa pulang sesegera mungkin, apa ia perlu memanjat daun-daun hasil gunting rumput dan berteriak a la manusia purba di puncaknya? Kemungkinan besar ia bisa keluar tapi juga mendapat titel orang stress dari pandangan khalayak. Mengerikan.

 _Ya sudah lurus sajalah, kalau ada percabangan tinggal cap-cip-cup kancing baju_ , sayangnya Youichi tidak memakai kemeja berkancing. Jadi hitungan acak diandalkan hanya untuk menentukan jalur kiri atau kanan.

"GILA BENERAN STRESS AKU—"

"Youichi?"

Kuramochi Youichi mengerjap mata seolah-olah tak percaya menemukan oasis sungguhan di tengah-tengah gurun pasir. Bukan, maksudnya—ia berhasil melihat salah satu dari orang yang dicarinya. Puji syukur kepada Tuhan, sepertinya Youichi takkan melewati masa-masa sulit ini sendirian!

"RYOU- _SAN_! SYUKURLAAAAH!" Youichi berlari mengejar sosok yang diyakininya Kominato Ryousuke—dan segera memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah fatamorgana belaka dengan memeluk kedua bahunya.

"Ugh, apa ini—kau terlalu merindukanku, eh?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ya—aku merindukanmu. Merindukan kalian. Bagaimana bisa aku bertaruh pulang hidup-hidup sendirian? Aku bukan _single fighter_ seperti Miyuki yang keputusannya 80% akurat ke depannya," keluh Youichi di bahu Ryousuke. Jemari kurus panjang tapi kuat menggenggam barbel 3 kilo mengusap punggung Youichi bak menenangkan anak cengeng.

"Kenapa kau mendadak melankolis begini? Kau bukan Youichi yang kukenal, jadi tenanglah," Ryousuke jadi _super_ simpatik dengan mengurut tulang punggung Youichi agak lama.

Setelah Youichi lepas kendali, ia kembali pada kesadaran awalnya, "Sial. Maaf, Ryou- _san_. Menye-menye seperti tadi memang bukan sifatku," lalu menunduk karena merasa malu.

"Ya, ya. Tidak apa. Siapapun akan panik kalau gandengannya hilang di tengah jalan," Ryousuke bersiul dengan kaki-kaki berjalan santai, niat mengejek Youichi mendadak muncul bahkan di saat seperti ini, "ah… siapa, ya, yang tadi bilang 'hei, kita baru berjalan dua meter tapi kau sudah takut terpisah'~?"

"Geh," ya, itu ucapanmu, Kuramochi Youichi. Membungkam mulut takkan memudarkan fakta bahwa kau sudah berujar begitu beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum kalian bertiga berpisah. Dari depan, Ryousuke menikmati rasa skakmat yang diterima Youichi.

"Ah… Youichi, maaf. Sepertinya seharian ini kami merepotkanmu. Aku berpikir untuk menaiki komidi putar, tapi perutmu takkan sanggup menahan rasa mualnya lagi, 'kan?" Ryousuke menjeda sebentar, "Aku tahu benar."

Ryousuke dan segala pemikirannya yang berarti. Bisa berarti menusuk, bisa berarti memperhatikan. Ada kalanya Youichi merasa terenyuh mendengar perhatian implisit Ryousuke; seperti sekarang ini.

"Terima kasih karena sudah tak memilih komidi putar."

"Kau berutang satu hal padaku."

"Uh, lalu aku harus membayarnya dengan apa?"

Ryousuke berhenti mendahului. Tubuhnya balik badan; dan saling berpapasan dengan Youichi.

"Izinkan aku untuk memukul pantatmu."

Mata sipit Youichi makin terbelalak, "Hah? Cuma begitu?"

Ryousuke yang sejatinya memiliki mata tersipit malah terkejut, "Ho? Jadi kau terbiasa di _spank_?"

"Apa—Tidak, Ryou- _san_. Maksudku, tidak ada yang lebih masuk akal? Traktir, misalnya."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengutamakan perut daripada kepuasan pribadi."

"Oh. Jadi _spank_ merupakan kepuasan pribadimu."

"Kau membuatku seperti orang mesum. Sudah, tutup matamu, biarkan aku melakukannya."

"Benar-benar tidak ada permintaan yang lain!?" Youichi makin melotot.

Tapi pelototan lelaki marga Kuramochi ini tak berpengaruh untuk melunturkan niat semi-mesum si sulung Kominato ini, "Tidak ada. Kau mau melihatku melotot?"

"Ugh, tidak. Baiklah, silakan, Ryou- _san_ ,"

Pejaman mata Youichi membuat tubuhnya dilapisi rasa ngeri dan tingkat sensitifitas yang melambung tinggi; terutama bagian pantatnya yang akan dijadikan korban tamparan telapak tangan.

 **Deg. Deg.** Degup jantung Youichi berisik sekali sampai batinnya memaki organ tubuh yang bekerja sesuai kondisi pemilik badan. Ayolah, cepat lakukan daripada membuat jantungnya abnormal begini!

Sudut bibir bahkan sudah meminum peluh yang berjalan mulus dari pelipis.

Kominato Ryousuke, apalagi yang kautunggu?

Tampaknya Youichi merasa sebal karena sudah memejamkan mata terlalu lama. Apa kali ini hanya candaan Ryousuke saja? Kalau iya, sudah pasti kedua tangannya siap mencekik halus leher lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu!

… Sayangnya, begitu Youichi membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling, hanya dia dan semak-semak daun sebagai dinding labirin yang ada.

Tunggu, ke mana perginya Ryousuke?

"Ryou- _san_ , jangan bercanda. Aku sudah jadi kambing tersesat dan menemukan kawanannya, sekarang balik jadi kambing tersesat lagi!?" Youichi refleks memaksa kaki-kakinya untuk berlari ke depan. Pokoknya depan. Selama ada jalan, kakinya akan terus maju tanpa letih—sampai menemukan orang yang baru saja bersamanya, "Jangan bercanda, RYOU- _SAN_!"

Seperti ia kehilangan Kominato bersaudara di awal permainan, kini ia kehilangan Ryousuke tanpa ada satu jejak sekalipun.

Satu decakan terlepas dari lidahnya, bibir turut dimanyunkan sebagai gestur kesal. Sudah beberapa belokan yang ia lalui masih saja belum menemukan Ryousuke yang tadi bersamanya.

Kakinya masih berlari pelan dan netranya melirik sekeliling tajam, berharap penuh akan menemukan salah satu dari sakura bersaudara. Surai diacak kasar, hampir menyerah untuk menemukan Kominato bersaudara—namun sebuah tubrukan menjadi distraksi.

"You- _san_...?"

"Haruichi?" mulut sedikit terbuka dan hampir meneteskan saliva, kaget. Setelahnya ada hening sejenak—antara Haruichi yang mematung dalam diam, dan Youichi yang masih ber-euforia sudah menemukan kawanannya (karena sempat menganggap dirinya sendiri kambing yang tersesat).

"AAHHHH SYUKURLAAAAH!" _deja vu_. Youichi menyadari dirinya sangat _out of character_.

"Y-You- _san_ , tenanglah, aku disini," tangan Haruichi melambai pelan di depan wajah Youichi, sebuah senyum canggung turut diberikan untuk memberikan efek relaksasi.

Youichi mengusap pucuk kepala Haruichi, menandakan dirinya sudah lepas dari euforia. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut jalan saja?"

Anggukan diberikan oleh si pemilik surai merah muda. "Jadi, apakah You- _san_ tadi bertemu _Aniki_?"

"Hm. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya, namun begitu aku menutup mata, Ryou- _san_ menghilang begitu saja."

Haruichi memiringkan kepalanya, langkah terhenti. "Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

Wajah Youichi memerah sesaat. "Err, membayar hutang untuk Ryou- _san_?" nada bertanya malah tidak meyakinkan Haruichi yang menuntut jawaban lebih detil.

"Hutang apa maksudnya?"

"Argh, susah menjelaskannya, intinya aku disuruh menutup mata sebagai pembayaran hutang karena Ryou- _san_ sudah memilih wahana ini dan bukan komidi putar."

Diam sejenak. Haruichi membalas dengan gumaman dan hanya sekilas yang dapat ditangkap Youchi. Langkah kembali dilanjutkan, masih dalam hening yang canggung, namun sama sekali tidak berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

Youchi mengikuti kemana langkah Haruichi pergi, tak ingin dan tak akan melepaskan pandangannya, ia sangat tidak mau kejadian terpisah terjadi lagi. Notifikasi dari ponsel tak dihiraukan oleh Youichi, sama sekali jera.

"You- _san_ , apa kau suka tanaman?"

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_ Alis dinaikan. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Kupikir You- _san_ menyukai tanaman ..."

"Atas dasar apa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"... Karena rambut You- _san_ berwarna hijau?" _facepalm_. Iya terserah Haruichi saja, Youichi lelah, dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

Pundak Youichi ditambahi beban oleh tangan Haruichi yang bergerak mendekat padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil _Juniper berry_ yang ada disana," jari telunjuk Haruichi mengarah ke semak yang lebih tinggi dan agak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Youichi mengangguk saja karena lagipula ia tidak tertarik. "Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama, aku tak ingin kita terpisah," begitu mendapatkan jawaban Haruichi dengan sebuah senyum manis segera berlari pelan untuk mengambil buah beri (atau _cone_ ) yang dia inginkan.

Melirik jam tangannya, Youichi mendesah lelah. Sudah pukul lima dan mereka belum juga keluar dari labirin sialan ini. Kepala ditengadahkan, menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak laju seakan mengejek dirinya.

Pandangan dialihkan, Youichi melirik ke bagian semak yang tadi tunjuk Haruichi.

... Tapi tunggu dulu, HARUICHI HILANG KEMANA!?

Oi, oi, oi, bohongkan jika dirinya harus _survive_ sendirian lagi!? Dengan terpaksa ia harus berlari lagi mengikuti instingnya, sangat berharap dapat menemukan Haruichi atau yang lebih bagus lagi menemukan jalan keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah kali kesembilan ia menemui jalan buntu, nafas memburu menandakan kebutuhan oksigennya berkurang, Youichi tak lagi menghitung lamanya ia berlari, namun matahari sudah hampir turun dari singgasana membuatnya sedikit panik.

 _Ayolah, Youichi, kau harus kuat, sedikit lagi pasti jalan keluar!_ Menguatkan mentalnya, Youichi melewati _tunnel_ terakhir. Larinya dipercepat sampai akhirnya menyentuh pintu keluar, keringat bercucuran dan lelah pun di dapat atas kerja kerasnya keluar dari labirin yang terbuat dari Juniper itu.

Terduduk di tengah jalan membuatnya ditegur oleh sosok bersurai merah muda.

... Ha? Surai merah muda?

"RYOU- _SAN_!?"

Sebuah senyum familiar diberikan oleh sosok yang disebut namanya. "Oi, lama sekali kau keluar dari labirin ini, aku baru tau kau selemah ini, Youichi."

Lagi-lagi _insult_ yang diarahkan padanya, Youichi hanya menghela napas, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, sudah cukup bersyukur bahwa dirinya berhasil keluar dari labirin.

Satu orang lagi yang menghampiri mereka, "Eh, You- _san_ berhasil keluar? Selamat ya!" senyum manis terbentuk di wajah Haruichi.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu," ada jeda, Youichi berdiri dari posisi semula. "Kalian hilang kemana saat kita bertemu? Ryou- _san_ hilang saat aku menutup mata, sedangkan Haruichi hilang ketika aku melirik jam, jangan bercanda dong! Aku hampir gila, tahu! Tidak lucu sama sekali terpisah tiga kali dalam labirin sialan ini," jemari menunjuk ke semak yang berbentuk pagar.

Hening. Ryousuke dan Haruichi saling berpandangan dengan raut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Youichi? Hanya kau yang terpisah diantara kita lho," kali ini Youichi yang kebingungan, _ini maksudnya apa, hei?_

Haruichi pun turut berceletuk. "Sedari tadi aku dan _Aniki_ selalu bersama, bahkan kami sudah keluar sejak sejam lalu ..."

 _Lalu yang kutemui di dalam tadi siapa, oi!?_ "Kau bercanda 'kan Haruichi? Sejam lalu bukankah kau bersamaku?"

Gelengan yang Youichi dapat, membuat ingatannya serasa diacak-acak. Kepingan fragmen tentang pertemuannya dengan sakura bersaudara di dalam labirin muncul satu per satu, hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah konklusi; _apakah semua hal yang ia lalui tadi hanya ilusi belaka?_

"Hei, Youichi, kau ingin berdiam diri disana sampai kapan? Ini sudah sore," panggilan dari Ryousuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"A-ah, tunggu aku Ryou- _san_ , Haruichi!" kakinya segera melangkah mengikuti Kominato bersaudara.

Lalu tentang kejadian tadi? Youichi memilih untuk tak mengindahkannya, biar saja hal itu menjadi salah satu misteri dalam hidupnya, toh hari ini ia cukup bersenang-senang karena bisa menghabiskan hari dengan Ryousuke dan Haruichi.

Pukul enam lewat sedikit, Youichi beserta Ryousuke dan Haruichi beranjak pulang dari taman hiburan yang sempat menyisipkan tragedi kecil bagi Youichi. Ditengah-tengahnya konversasi hangat menyelingi, ajakan makan bersama, dan lainnya. Tentu saja Youichi tak menolak, hanya saja dalam hati kecilnya Youichi sedikit berharap tak ada tragedi macam di labirin lagi, dirinya jera, sungguh.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

{ garekinclong & Reasta }


End file.
